Black Opal
Appearance Current Poofed gem Gemstone BO's gem is located in their left eye. Said gem consists out of a black base color. A blue and a light blue are reflected in the light that hits the gem. At the center there is a circle with mullberry with yellow inside. These two middle colors react the same way an iris would. The gem's cut is a cabochon with a yellow trim that is only viseable when poofed. Older forms Base= |-|First Regen= |-|Second Regen= |-|Third Regen= |-|Fourth Regen= Cracked Unknown. Corrupted Unknown. Personality Likes: *Sitting on high ledges or spaces. *Laying out in the sunlight. *Music. *Archery practice. *'People watching'. *Cursing and being a jerk. Dislikes: *Being handled like they still are a soldier. *Thunderstorms. *Canines. *Broken gems and gem shards. *Showing any negative emotions. Favourite Food: 'Cheetos. '''Favourite Drink: '''Soda. '''Favourite Color: '''Space...space is a color right? '''Overall personality: ' *Easily fed up. *Walks away when angry. *Short temper. *Introvert. *Low-selfesteem but hides this by being a complete asshole to others. *Acts all high and mighty. *Laid back. *Suffers from a light case of PTSD. (Such as vivid flashbacks, irritibality/outbursts of anger, difficulty concentratin, hyper-vigilance and avoidance of situations that resemble the original trauma.((This last one is why they tend to walk away from fights most of the time)) *Not that good with people. *Overprotective. *Takes a while to open up and warm up to other gems. *Creative. *High empathy. *Bit of a huge hypocrit. Abilities '''Strengths: *Aims with deadly accuracy plus is able to draw their bow very quickly. *Has a good 500 years of fighting in the war as experience. *Very good at improvising. *Able to fight ranged and melee. Weaknesses: *Is faster to walk away from battle than to actually fight. *Will completely shut down if presented with a broken gem or gem shards. *Pretty much sucks at fighting without their bow. *Always gives at least ONE warning shoot that misses on purpose. Abilities: *Can gaze into the future. However they can't pick what they see, instead they will see something at random. Shapeshifting: *Very quick and fluid at it. Except the only things they can shapeshift into are mythological creatures, oopse? Weapon Black Opal uses a black bow with a mullberry backingm blue gems, yellow stars and a blue string. The sides of the handle hold two sharp spikes that they can jab people with at close range. Their arrows are roughly start shaped at the tips with a plum at the end. BO also has the plus of having a mastery of both modern archery, the stationairy. As well as ancient archery that is made for speed and moving. History *Used to be a generic Black Opal made as a counterpart to a White Opal. *Assigned to a White Opal and bonded well with them. *Going as far to even fuse with them on mutliple occasions, them both being Opals was what made it okay, they just formed a bigger Opal. *Always listened to their more scientific babbles and curiousity regarding it. *Though this slowly but surely caused an envy to build up. *BO feeling inferioir to WO's intelligence. BO just having been made to be an archer and protect, nothing. *Remained loyal to White even though BO started to become bitter about it all. *Rebelion broke out full force on earth and was send under White's leadership to fight. *Got poofed practically the first day there. *Reformed and went right back into the right, poofing and even cracking and shattering other gems. *Manages to help a poofed White back to safety before returning to the battle field. *Was given absolutely no thank you, nothing. Felt betrayed by the one she was meant to be the counterpart to. *Discarded like just another useless soldier which cause BO to mentaly break. *Add those years she fought in the war on top of it and you have a mentally snapped gem. *Was no longer able to take it and decided to bail, to just run away from it all. *During their attempt to flee they were poofed and their gem was flung in the bushes to remain their. *Was found by a small pale gem that took them to safety. *Reformed there in a panic and clear worry as to the other gem who assured BO that she wasn't gonna harm them. *Came to find out the gem's name was Moonstone. *Stayed with the pale gem for a while before agreeing to help lowkey. *Left Moon's hiding spot only to sometimes return with resources for her. *All the way up until the near end of the war, when BO came and no Moonstone was around. *This happened multiple times and after a while BO had to move in, Moon wasn't there. *Decided to take a big risk to look for her gem on the battle fields. *Instead gets a huge panic attack and runs again. *Spends the next couple thousand years alone. *Gets poofed during a fight with an earth animal only to reform to their current form. *Runs into Benioite. *Feels kind of sad looking at her, somewhere deep down seeing themselves in Beni. *Befriends her and protects her from harm. *Finding that all the small gifts Beni brings is quite adorable. *One day with Beni enthausiasticly leading BO to a new find, the bigger gem tripped on an edge and fell, the smaller gem trying to help by grabbing the bigger gem only to get pulled down and tumble down with them. *The two so close tumbling, BO pulled the smaller gem close to shield them with their own body. *This roll, the being so close, it triggered a fusion that continued the tumble down. *When landing and realizing this was not normal both gems panicked and defused. *Beni out of confusion and BO out of flustered face. *Just told Beni to forget what happened and never explained what happened, why it happened or that it even was fusion. *Stayed close to Beni though to protected the smoll in general in this world. *And one day she brings back a gem and oh boy what a headache did that turn out to be. *They manage to talk to the gem that formed from it called Agate. *And sort off joins their side because no fighting and Beni seems to like her so. *Not the happiest with how eager Beni is to follow Agate's orders. *Agate wants to recruit other gems for her vague plan, cool cool, BO just wants warps. *So to the kindergarten to collect scraps. *They meet Blue Amer who kicks Agate's butt. *Yeah Agate get's poofed and Beni and BO return home to install warp pad stuff. *WARP PAD ADVENTURES before Agate finally reforms, nice nice. *Two gems drop by and Agate fights them, not so nice yo. *Ends up having a serious talk with Agate before she runs off. *Haaas to break the news to Beni that Agate left and tries their best to get back to a routine to help keep them both bussy. *Makes a promise to always protect Beni no matter what. *WRAP PAD MATERIALS GATHERING PARTY. *Wait why is Agate there and attacking them? *Gets 'swallowed' in a hole with Agate where she mostly tries to smash BO's face without answering any questions or making sense. *Gets poofed when Agate used her earth powers. *Bubbled and ehaded over to White Opal. *Gem inserted into machinery to function as a power source. *It's a communication device, and BO uses this to tell White to suck a dick every 5 minutes. Category:Homeworld Relationships Positive Negative Category:Homeworld Fusions *'Dragon's Breath Opal': A highly unstable fusion between Black Opal and White Opal. *'Star Sapphire': An accidental stable fusion between Black Opal and Benitoite. Category:Homeworld Trivia *Fusion dance style: Jive *Musical instrument: Bass *Uses a lot of human swears that they picked up over the thousand of years they spend on earth. *Was never planned to be this big of an asshole, but it works. Gemology *Birthstone for October. *Rarest and most expensive type of opal. *According to old Aboriginal legend, opals first appeared near where The Creator made contact with the earth. *Opal's are said to stimulate originality and creativity. *In healing, black opals are said to pick up on thoughts and feelings of a person. *Black opals carry a strong karma, representing justice and protection for their wearer. *Is the most luck bringing out of all the opals. *Can be used to 'gaze' into the past, present and future. *Is a highly valued stone in magic rituals to be used as "reading eyes" to scry thruthfullness and intent in a person. Gallery BO-regenss.gif|BO's regeneratoin progress Black Opal Full Body.png Category:Homeworld